Madsen Household
"Home shit home." — Chloe to Max in "Chrysalis" The Madsen Household is where David Madsen, Joyce Madsen and her daughter Chloe Price live. It is the previous residence of William Price before his untimely death. Max revisits the house when she is reunited with Chloe. The address is 44 Cedar Avenue, Arcadia Bay. The house is explorable during "Chrysalis" and "Chaos Theory". An alternative version of the ground floor is also explorable at the end of "Chaos Theory", thanks to Max travelling back to her childhood. Both alternate and normal versions of the house are fully explorable in "Dark Room". The house has two bedrooms, including Chloe's room and Joyce and David's room, one bathroom, an open plan kitchen-living room, a back yard and a garage, mostly used by David. There are also some storage rooms which are not open to Max, including another ground floor room by the front door. In the alternative version, the garage has been partially transformed into a downstairs bedroom for Chloe, leaving her upstairs bedroom abandoned. Biography The following is what Max wrote about the Madsen Household in her diary: Going back to Chloe's old house for the first time in five years was like the ultimate rewind. Some things were obviously different, but some things weren't. The house smelled exactly the same as it did when we were growing up. Appearance The house is half-painted blue, and is falling slowly into disrepair. It is obvious that the family has no time or desire to fix up the house. However, the paint job is finished in the alternative timeline, showing that William cares more about the house than David. Max looks at a huge carpet stain in the front room, and reminisces about her and Chloe spilling some of Joyce's wine. The two girls were unable to get the stain out despite scrubbing frantically. There is also a reference made to this by William in "Chaos Theory", when he tells the girls "No Chloe and Max wine tasting sessions!". Outside, Max remarks that the old Barbecue is unused; probably because it was William who used to man it at backyard barbecues in the household. Max can also use the swing in the backyard two times and reveal some extra info about her and Chloe's time together. Trivia *In the garage, David's license plate reads "TRDTCTV". It is a reference to True Detective. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Max's comments.'' Episode One - "Chrysalis" Downstairs * * * * * *She can toggle the kitchen light switch. *She can turn on and off the TV in the living room. * * * * * * * *She can open the sliding door leading to the backyard. In the backyard, * * * * Upstairs * * * * (See here for the interactions). *She can toggle the light switch in the bathroom. * * * Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" Upstairs * * * *She can enter Chloe's room. In the bathroom, * * * * * * Downstairs * *She can look at the family photos. * * * * ** * * * * * * *She can open the backyard sliding door. ** and use the swing in the backyard. 2008 (downstairs) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * After William answers Joyce’s call and Max rewinds, * * * *She can answer Joyce’s call herself. * * *She can try to talk William out of leaving the house. *She can speak to Chloe. The following is a list of places where Max can hide William’s keys, with '''bold entries indicating a successful concealment. *Cookies *Flower pot *Books *'Sliding door' *Jar near the fireplace *'Window' *Cereal *'Sink' *Waste bin *Vase *Couch Episode Four - "Dark Room" Note: Click here to view the alternative timeline interactions. Upstairs * * * *She can enter Chloe's room. *She can toggle the bathroom light switch. * * * Downstairs * * * * * * * *She can open the backyard sliding door. ** ** If Max sided with Chloe, she will be able to look at: * * * If Max sided with David: * * Gallery Downstairs madsenhouse-door.png|The door of the house madsenhouse-stairs.png|The stairs to the second floor madsenhouse-kitchen.png|The kitchen madsenhouse-fireplace.png|The table and the fireplace madsenhouse-tv.png|The television madsenhouse-flowers.png|Several dead flowers Upstairs madsenhouse2-corridor.png|Second floor corridor madsenhouse2-books.png|A bookshelf madsenhouse2-bathroom.png|The bathroom cabinet madsenhouse2-bathroomstuff.png|Makeup in the bathroom 2008 (downstairs) pricehouse-kitchen.png|Chloe and William making pancakes pricehouse-tv.png|The living room pricehouse-couch.png|The living room couch pricehouse-desk.png|A desk pricehouse-fireplace.png|The table and the fireplace Category:Locations Category:Episode One: Chrysalis Locations Category:Episode Three: Chaos Theory Locations Category:Episode Four: Dark Room Locations Category:Optional Photo Location Category:Locations in Arcadia Bay Category:Madsen Household